


DaveJohn (I)

by MSPARP



Series: John Egbert x Dave Strider RPs [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Quickly) Developing Relationship, Dave's birthday, M/M, MSPARP, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSPARP/pseuds/MSPARP





	DaveJohn (I)

EB: hey dave!  
TG: *looks up from his laptop* oh hey john  
EB: what's up?   
TG: just blogging a bit  
TG: and in the land of egderp  
TG: what might be going on there  
EB: not really anything. i came over to see if you had anything interesting to do..!   
TG: nope  
TG: not really  
TG: unless you want to ignore lalonde with me  
TG: shes being annoying  
TG: something about a birthday  
TG: that does not exist to me  
EB: it's your birthday! i can't believe i forgot!   
EB: happy birthday dude!!   
TG: no dude  
TG: my birthday  
TG: it does not exist  
EB: it does so!   
TG: lalonde refuses to recognize this  
TG: you must accept it  
TG: or im playing the ignore john and lalonde game  
TG: not just the ignore lalonde game  
EB: you can't ignore me!   
EB: i will do everything in my power to make sure you don't!   
TG: oh yes  
TG: yes i can egbert  
TG: i am a pro at ignoring  
TG: how do you think ive survived bro this long  
TG: sheer willpower  
TG: no  
EB: not if i do stuff that isn't worth ignoring!   
TG: pft  
TG: try me  
EB: oh yeah?   
TG: *goes back to blogging and begins ignoring john so he can prove hes able to ignore anything*  
EB: -john thinks for a minute, then walks closer to dave, putting his head right on the blond's shoulder- there's no way you'll be able to do it, dude.   
TG: *continues ignoring him, reblogging an interesting post*  
EB: daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave!   
TG: *still manages to ignore him perfectly fine*  
EB: -john leans closer- c'mon daaave..~! i know you don't like ignoring me!!!   
TG: *still ignores him like a pro, but mentally agrees that yes, he does not enjoy ignoring john*  
EB: -john leans to whisper in the blond's ear- daaaaave..~   
TG: *holds back a shudder and a blush, continuing with the ignoring; thinking: gotta try harder, egbert*  
EB: -deciding to push dave's limits, the boy nips on dave's ear, playing with the front of dave's shirt-  
TG: *twitches and can't keep off a blush, but refuses to make eye contact or acknowledge john further than that--striders cannot lose, it is impossible*  
EB: -a small smirk crawls onto john's face as he sees color on dave's face. he inserts his hands into dave's shirt, moving his lips to the blond's neck-  
TG: *stiffens, his face darkening in color; thinks: oh god what the fuck is he doing?? if this is all to make me pay attention, fuck, that'll hurt..*   
EB: -he moves his face away from dave's, whispering into his ear again- you're pretty good at this..~   
TG: *barely fights off a shiver, clenching his jaw and strictly making himself focus on his blog*  
EB: but you're cracking, so much easier than i thought..~   
TG: *starts pestering Jade to keep his mind off it, seeing as he's ignoring rose and john*  
EB: -john looks to the screen, chuckling- that honestly isn't going to help you, dude..~ -the boy moves his hands from under the other's shirt, and to the blond's his, rubbing them gently-  
TG: *shifts very slightly, starting to think pessimisticly about the situation--john was only doing this so you can't ignore him, not because he wants to be touching you--and then goes into someone of a dazed thought, ignoring everything without trying*  
EB: but, there is something else to this little contest..~   
TG: *subconsciously frowns, still in a bit of a daze*  
EB: i'm not doing this just to be annoying... i'm doing this because i want you, dave..~   
TG: *snaps out of his daze and stares at john with wide eyes* are you being serious dude  
TG: wait  
TG: fuck  
TG: you got me to stop ignoring you  
EB: i'm being dead serious. -he pulls away completely, standing with his arms folded over his chest-  
EB: look like i win~  
TG: *quickly crosses his legs* .. yeah you win  
TG: you are the winner  
TG: it is you  
EB: -john chuckles, raising a brow- you hiding something..~?   
TG: .. maybe  
TG: but its not your business  
EB: oh really?   
TG: yes really  
EB: even though i'm probably the one that put it there?   
TG: wait put what where  
TG: *playing innocnet*  
TG: *innocent  
TG: what are you talking about john  
EB: -rolls his eyes- fine, i was going to help you, but forget it~ -moves to dave's bed, sitting on it-  
TG: *confused* dude  
TG: you are making zero sense  
TG: please  
TG: elaborate upon the meaning of these words you spew  
EB: you're so playing innocent.   
TG: sure  
TG: or maybe i just know im probably wrong  
EB: dude, i know you have a boner.   
TG: yes. as do i.   
TG: i mean  
TG: i know i have a boner  
TG: boner city  
TG: population  
TG: my sorry ass  
TG: wait fuck that analogy did not turn out right  
EB: and i could help you get rid of it, but i don't think i want to anymore~ -his tone is still teasing as he leans back-  
TG: john  
TG: please tell me youre not fucking with me right now  
TG: figuratively  
TG: in my mind  
EB: what ever do you mean, dave~?  
TG: was all of the no homo bullshit or not  
EB: no. i actually do like you. with homo.   
TG: fuck  
TG: john  
TG: if youre lying  
TG: im going to kick your ass  
TG: if my family doesnt do it first  
TG: because you will be the first person  
EB: i'm not lying! -he sits up- i am being dead serious!   
TG: to ever  
TG: make  
TG: a  
TG: strider  
TG: cry  
TG: .. then come over here  
TG: i have something  
TG: that i need to do  
TG: but i am so not moving  
EB: -raising a brow, john stands, walking over to dave, a bit confused-  
TG: *pulls john down and kisses him on the lips*  
EB: -he blinks for a moment, then smiles, closing his eyes, and returning the gesture-  
TG: *wraps his arms around johns neck, carefully standing up to make kissing easier*  
EB: -john wraps his arms around dave's waist, keeping him close-  
TG: *pulls back to breath, panting slightly*  
EB: -there's still a goofy smile on john's face as the blond pulls away-  
TG: fuck john  
TG: why the years of no homo  
TG: why  
TG: they hurt you know  
EB: because i didn't think you liked me back.   
TG: ...   
TG: wow  
TG: we are such fucking dweebs  
TG: you no homo'd  
TG: i pretended i was too cool for that shit  
EB: -he laughs- so was there a problem you wanted fixing?   
TG: we totally had tons of romantic tension---  
TG: oh  
TG: uh  
TG: are you sure john  
EB: i'm totally positive. trust me, dude. the tension was so much for me.   
TG: uhm okay  
TG: well if you are totally positive  
TG: then..   
TG: *uncrosses legs*  
TG: uhm  
TG: yeah  
TG: go for it  
EB: sit, dave.   
TG: *sits as commanded*  
EB: -john kneels in front of the blond-  
TG: *blushing horridly deep*  
EB: -he looks up at the blond, then moves his hands to the waistband of dave's pants, tugging on them-  
TG: *lifts his hips so john can move his pants off*  
EB: -john slides off dave's pants, leaving his boxers, taking a deep breath-  
TG: *shifts a bit nervously--not that he is nervous, nope, striders dont get nervous*  
EB: -slowly, john moves his head to suck dave's hard on through his boxers-  
TG: *pleasured exhale of breath*  
EB: -he starts to pull of the fabric slowly-  
TG: *watches and bites his tongue to keep from babbling incoherently*  
EB: -he moves his head to get the boxers off- keep talking dave~  
TG: i warn you john  
TG: by telling me to talk you are unleashing a swarm of completely  
TG: irrelevant  
TG: useless  
TG: likely incoherent  
TG: totally unnecessary  
TG: and probably very very annoying babble  
EB: i like when you babble~ -john takes in the tip, sucking on it gently before moving down the shaft-  
TG: are you sure you want to unleash the fury of my babbles  
TG: a-ah  
TG: i mean  
TG: f-fuck  
TG: they can be pretty a-ah-annoying  
TG: sometimes  
TG: fuck john  
TG: fuck  
TG: did you know  
TG: that  
TG: if youre comapring troll dick  
TG: to some sort of dick from our planet  
TG: it is most like a hyena dick  
TG: did you know that  
TG: fuck  
TG: wow  
TG: that was useless  
TG: and weird  
TG: why the fuck did i say that--  
EB: -john runs his tongue up and down, moaning-  
TG: *moans loudly, biting his lip to try and muffle it*  
TG: oh god john  
TG: fuck  
TG: wow fuck is like my favorite word right now  
TG: what am i  
EB: -john continues without noticing-  
TG: a coprolalomaniac  
TG: is that what i am  
TG: wow  
TG: i never thought i would become such a thing  
TG: i think bro would be proud  
TG: or hed be pissed that im cursing so much  
TG: fuck its hard to tell  
TG: parental figures should usually be upset  
TG: with with bro  
TG: well its kind of flippy floppy--  
TG: fuck!   
TG: oh god fuck john fuck  
EB: -john moves to suck on his tip again, moving his hand to wrap around the other's shaft-  
TG: fuck fuck fuck  
TG: john  
TG: yes fuck  
TG: oh my gog  
TG: fuuuuck  
TG: were you aware that if the internet  
TG: were an object  
TG: like  
TG: a little cube  
TG: it would weigh a gram  
TG: isnt that shit cra-ahhhh  
EB: -he pulls off dave, smirking and panting-  
TG: fuck  
TG: joooohn *whines*  
EB: yes dave~?  
TG: whyd you stop man  
TG: that felt really good  
TG: like really fucking good  
EB: i need air..~   
TG: like the as good as the good samaritian was  
TG: to those people  
TG: and oh okay that makes sense  
TG: oxygen is a thing  
TG: yes it is  
TG: i might have forgotten  
EB: -rolls his eyes, taking a deep breath again. after a minute, he takes dave back into his mouth-  
TG: oh fuck  
TG: fuck that feels good  
TG: john  
TG: joooooohn~  
TG: *abstains from bucking his hips*  
TG: were you aware that  
TG: that  
TG: italians  
TG: naturally have blonde hair pale skin and blue eyes  
TG: even though most people think its the exact opposite  
TG: weird huh  
EB: -john grabs dave's hips, pressing into his hips with his thumbs-  
TG: *groans*  
TG: fuck  
TG: john  
TG: john did you realize  
TG: that fuck really is my favorite word right now  
TG: like wow  
TG: wait  
EB: -john moans against dave, face flushing dark-  
TG: i already said that  
TG: fuck  
TG: wait  
TG: fuck i said it again  
TG: fuuuckkk *moans loudly*  
TG: some doors only open inward you know  
TG: its odd  
TG: oh and horses sleep standing  
TG: and adult elephants are incapable of jumping  
TG: and some snakes are born with two heads you know  
TG: they fight each other for food  
TG: the two heads  
TG: its sad  
TG: they are one but they kill each other  
TG: and in a deck of cards  
TG: like  
TG: the ones with royalty and numbers and shit  
TG: the kind of hearts  
TG: yeah you know the one  
TG: he is the only king who does not have a mustache  
EB: -he pulls off again, rolling his eyes- dave. i think maybe you should stay quiet.   
TG: okay  
TG: yeah  
TG: i figured id babble too much  
TG: *bites his tongue*  
EB: -he smiles a little- thank you. -and continues to suck on dave-  
TG: *biting his tongue very hard to hold back any and all sounds*  
EB: -john flicks his tongue up and down dave's shaft, moaning-  
TG: *shudders, the slight taste of iron flooding his mouth as he continues to bite his tongue and make no sound*  
TG: *john did tell him to stay quiet, after all*  
EB: -he starts to suck harder, pushing harder into his hips-  
TG: *stuffs two fingers into his own mouth to bite down on instead, as his tongue started to hurt*  
EB: -john could feel himself going hard. he moved a hand to his own erection, pushing on it-  
TG: *shifts a little and paws at the top of johns head with his free hand*  
EB: -her moan again, licking up the shaft, moaning loudly-  
TG: *paws at johns head more, taking his fingers out of his mouth* j-john  
TG: im not going to last much longer dude  
TG: fuck  
EB: -john pulls away for a minute- cum for me, dave..~   
TG: oh fuck *cums on john's command*  
EB: -he moves his mouth to dave's dick, swallowing all his seed-  
TG: *groans* john  
TG: john  
TG: john  
EB: -pulls off with a 'pop'-  
TG: *continues saying johns name*  
TG: *might even be subconsciously doing it to a little tune*  
EB: -he's panting, looking up at dave-  
TG: *looks down at john, pushing his shades up*  
TG: do you...   
TG: do you want me to return the favor  
TG: or  
TG: do you want to  
TG: uh  
TG: fuck me  
TG: or something  
TG: i will seriously do anything for you john  
TG: though id prefer if you made it a command thanks  
EB: anything... honestly..~   
TG: mmm  
TG: but john  
TG: you have to decide  
TG: hhaavvee to  
EB: i can't decide..~   
TG: what if  
TG: i give you options  
TG: and you narrow it down  
TG: by like  
TG: vetoing them  
EB: what kind of options..?   
TG: like  
TG: i could give you a handjob  
TG: or a blow job  
TG: or both  
EB: b-booooth..~   
TG: or you could fuck me  
TG: or i could ride you i guess  
TG: or uh  
TG: fuck i cant say lap dance i dont know how to give one  
TG: but i feel like im forgetting something  
TG: ah whatever  
TG: any of those four  
TG: or any bright ideas by you  
EB: i like both jobs..   
TG: okay  
TG: well then  
TG: hand and blow job it is.   
TG: its your turn to sit on this cozy couch mister  
TG: so get up here  
EB: too lazy to stand...   
TG: so i have to get on the floor  
TG: wow  
TG: wow dude  
TG: okay  
TG: fine  
EB: -laughs-  
TG: *gets on the floor*  
TG: lie back  
TG: and spread your legs  
EB: -leans back onto the floor, opening legs-  
TG: *crawls forward and lies between his legs, pulling his pants and boxers off, licking the precum off the tip of his dick*  
EB: -john moans as dave licks him, biting his lip-  
TG: *swirls his tongue around the tip, his hands going to massage the base and his balls*  
EB: a-ah..~! f-fuck..!   
TG: *pulls off and licks a stripe up the bottom of his dick*  
EB: d-dave..! hhnnng..! -john arches his hips-  
TG: *takes most of the length in his mouth, still massaging the base and his balls, moving his massage up and down a bit*  
EB: -john bites down on his lip hard, trying to stop sounds-  
TG: *grazes his teeth along his length*  
EB: a-a-ah!   
TG: *smirks and adds some suction*  
EB: f-f-f-fuck..!   
TG: *strengthens the suction*  
EB: d-d-dave..!   
TG: *hums, grazing his teeth again*  
EB: -groans-  
TG: *rubs up and down, using suction and teeth at the same time*  
EB: d-d-dave..! -john tangles his fingers in the other's hair-  
TG: *moans around him*  
EB: -tugs lightly on dave's hair-  
TG: *hums in approval, sliding his tongue into the sensitive area under the foreskin*  
EB: -john arches his hips up, pulling hard on dave's hair-  
TG: *moans loudly onto john, swirling his tongue under the foreskin*  
EB: d-d-dave! hhhnnng!   
TG: *pulls off for a second* cmon john *winks and goes back down on him with his mouth*  
EB: -john moans loudly- c-c-close..!   
TG: *sucks*  
EB: f-fuck!!! -with that, john releases, screaming dave's name loudly-  
TG: *swallows it all before pulling off, smiling at john*  
EB: -he's staring up at the ceiling, panting hard, letting his hands fall out of dave's hair-  
TG: *moves up to lay on johns chest*  
EB: d-damn..~ you're good..~   
TG: *smiles at him* you too john  
EB: -kisses the other's forehead-  
TG: *smiles*


End file.
